<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Medium Meet-Cutes by fanoftheimagines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674675">Medium Meet-Cutes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanoftheimagines/pseuds/fanoftheimagines'>fanoftheimagines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Umbrella Academy Fics [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1960s!Reader, Cults, Gen, Hiding, Meet-Cute, On the Run, medium!reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:42:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanoftheimagines/pseuds/fanoftheimagines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re a medium on the run. Ben’s the cute ghost brother of a cult leader.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hargreeves/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Umbrella Academy Fics [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Medium Meet-Cutes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Request: Anon: “So if you’re still doing requests for TUA season two I have an idea stuck in my head. Reader can see ghosts and stumbles upon Ben at one of the cult gatherings. And instead of it being Jill he wants to go back and see the reader.”<br/>Reader Gender: Gender Neutral<br/>TW: mentions of persecution, cult stuff<br/>A/N: This has been in progress for forever. Changed the idea a bit.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You leaned awkwardly against the back wall, watching as the rest of the cult members knelt down to hear the Prophet’s word. Your own blue uniform hung loosely against your frame. If it weren’t for what would happen if you stepped into the real world, you would walk out and go somewhere with less crazy people. Unfortunately for you, it was stay there or go back to being hunted.</p>
<p>You sighed and leaned your head against the wall. Movement caught the corner of your eye. You lifted your head up a bit. It was him again. The mysterious man in black who you kept seeing at meetings. You didn’t know who he was, but you figured he was a ghost. No one else ever indicated they could see him, and it wasn’t the most unusual thing to you. Seeing spirits was almost commonplace at this point for you. You were just lucky you’d been able to identify him before you exposed yourself again. While the cult wasn’t great, because it was well… a cult, it offered a reliable source of food, water, and a place to sleep. You didn’t want to lose that just because you had accidentally spoken to a spirit.</p>
<p>The mysterious man was adorable though. Absolutely adorable. He was wearing all black: a black leather jacket, a sweatshirt hoodie, black jeans. Most days, he looked sideways of irritated. But everything about him was cute. And everything in you wanted to talk to him.</p>
<p>The Prophet stood in front of the group and started talking. The man rolled his eyes. You took a deep breath. This was a dumb idea. An absolute, positively, completely stupid idea. You took another breath. Fuck it.</p>
<p>Slowly as not to draw attention to yourself, you shimmied over to where he was leaning against the wall.</p>
<p>“This is total bullshit, huh?” You whispered to him.</p>
<p>He jumped and looked over at you in shock. “Y-you can see me?”</p>
<p>You gave him a soft smile. “Of course, darling. I’m a medium.” You whispered. His eyes were wide still, and his mouth was opening and closing like a gaping fish. “What’s your name?”</p>
<p>He glanced back over at the Prophet before answering. “Ben.”</p>
<p>“It fits you.” You smiled and held your hand out. “I’m Y/N.”</p>
<p>He took your hand hesitantly. He stiffened as he did. Touching ghosts was always a strange feeling. Their flesh was cold and always sent a chill down your spine. But despite that, they always felt alive under your touch. Ben’s delicate, hesitant touch sent a pleasant shiver down your spine. You were addicted to it already.</p>
<p>“It… It’s nice to meet you.” Ben whispered almost enthralled by your touch.</p>
<p>The cheering of the cult reminded you where you were. You cursed under your breath and did a quick glance around the room. No one was staring, but the meeting was almost over.</p>
<p>“Come with me.” You whispered, putting your hand out for him to take.</p>
<p>He stiffly put his hand in yours. You smiled softly and started to move through the crowd. His hand was cold in your tight grasp. Your arm was out behind you, dragging him along as you maneuvered your way outside the mansion.</p>
<p>Once safely out of the way of prying eyes, you let go of his hand and turned to face him.</p>
<p>“So, what’s a nice ghost like you doing in a place like this?” You asked, looking him up and down.</p>
<p>Ben was still looking at you flabbergasted. He took a moment to answer, like his brain was still processing what was happening. “I’m following my brother around.”</p>
<p>“And who’s your brother?”</p>
<p>“Klaus.”</p>
<p>“The cult leader?”</p>
<p>“Unfortunately.” A frown made his way on his face.</p>
<p>“Well, it’s nice to know I’m not the only one who thinks this place insane.”</p><hr/>
<p>Your heart broke when Klaus and Ben took off in that car. You didn’t blame Ben – he was attached to Klaus, after all. And you really couldn’t blame Klaus either. The cult was a suffocating thing just being a member. You couldn’t imagine what it’d be like if you were at the center. But you missed Ben. You two had gotten close – closer than you ever thought possible with a ghost – and you really wanted to see him again.</p>
<p>So, when the cult started to pile in the van to go after him, you joined them. You felt a bit ridiculous if you were honest. Here you were, in love with a ghost, chasing after him and his cult-leader brother with the rest of the cult. In your gut, you knew you really couldn’t pursue a relationship with Ben. He was dead and you were living. What kind of relationship could you really have? Oh, but you wanted it more than you’d wanted anything in a long time.</p>
<p>It was mid-day when you arrived at the mansion in Dallas. It was the closest, most reasonable place they would have gone. Ben said Dallas was important to him and his brother – something about his family hopefully being there. The others had all gathered in the front room in anticipation of Klaus’ arrival. You, meanwhile, were casually sitting in Klaus’ bedroom. Your book was open in your lap as you read your favorite book over again in hopes to ease the anxiety sitting in your stomach.</p>
<p>The sudden commotion outside made you sit up a bit straighter. <em>Please be him</em>.</p>
<p>You waited there for about a half an hour before someone opened the door. In came two figures, one alive, one dead. The alive one – Klaus – leaned his head against the closed doors and heavy sighed.</p>
<p>“Why can’t they just leave me alone?” He groaned.</p>
<p>“Because they’re part of your cult.” You said with a large smile.</p>
<p>Both men spun around. Ben smiled at you and Klaus gave you a confused look.</p>
<p>“Who are you?” Klaus asked.</p>
<p>You rolled your eyes, ignored him, and stood up. Then, you pulled Ben into your arms. “God, I missed you.” You whispered. The feeling of his cool body pressed against yours relaxed you in a way nothing could. Ben’s arms tightened around you and pulled you closer to his chest.</p>
<p>After a second, he pulled back and placed his hand delicately on your cheek. His eyes cast downward at your lips. Your breath hitched. Your eyes flickered down to his lips. He opened his mouth to say something – to ask you to kiss him.</p>
<p>“Uh, I’d hate to break up this touching reunion, but who the hell are you and how can you see him?” Klaus interrupted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was cross-posted on <a href="https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/">my tumblr</a>.<br/><a href="https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/post/641870052684185600/want-to-support-my-writing-heres-how">Click here</a> to find out how to support me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>